


Serendipity

by WifiVin



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifiVin/pseuds/WifiVin
Summary: "I know that look in your eyes." Akechi said as he tried to even out his breathing."Hm? What look?" The shit-eating grin on Akira’s face widened."Don't you play dumb with me. I know you only have that look when you're up to something.""Oh, this look?""I know you're plotting something against me. I know you too well to think that look is simply innocent.""I would never! Is it not common for me to just want to smile at the love of my life?""Not with that look it isn't."Akira and Akechi are boyfriends and live together. Also, Akira is also a little shit but his boyfriend loves him anyways.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 2
Kudos: 176





	Serendipity

* * *

Never could he ever have believed in living a life like this. To even think that the same person who he had no intentions of getting close with in the beginning would be the same person he now comes home to, the same person that would make him want to strangle and kiss him at the same time would be the exact same person to make him huff in exasperation or bring a smile to his face, and the same person who's life he had once tried to take would be the one to give Akechi a life worth living. That he would be Akechi's reason for living.

It was all worth it in the end even if he made mistakes he couldn't fix. Even if he had things he would always regret, there were always the same people he had betrayed that would reassure him that not everything was his fault. And as long as one certain person could accept him for who he was, then he could learn to accept himself as well. As long as Akira could accept him then everything would be alright.

Although, if anyone would have told him he'd be sharing an apartment with said phantom thief a year and a half ago he would have politely laughed it off.

Akechi was tired, his body completely relaxed, but he tried to stay awake. All of the thoughts in his mind were calm, coming and going to try and lull him to bed. The body he was laying on was providing enough heat to be comfortable but not too much. It was almost too easy to just let himself fall asleep. Or at least it was until the weight under him shifted slightly and he felt a hand come to rest on his waist. Akechi tried to act like he was already asleep but he knew that the other could somehow tell he wasn't. Especially if the chuckle he felt against his chest was anything to go by.

"Akechi?" A soft voice called to him but he refrained from answering.

He felt Akira shift under him again, this time deliberately trying to get a reaction from him, but he refused to budge. After a moment it stopped and he waited. Akechi thought he was in the clear until he felt a finger poke his cheek and he held back a huff at the action.

"Akechi?" 

Akechi tried to continue to ignore him, eyes still shut in favor of trying to sleep, letting his thoughts focus on the warmth he was cuddled up to instead.

"Akechi, I know you're awake." 

He felt Akira chuckle against him again and this time he couldn't resist the small laugh that escaped his mouth.

"I was trying to sleep." 

"And I could hear your thoughts. You don't need to think so much about everything in the past you know."

Akechi almost flinched at the accusation but...Akira wasn't wrong. Of course, he thought about the past often and would usually voice it but this time it wasn't anything like it had been. When he first started trying to be honest with Akira it usually ended in tears or screaming until he could calm himself down or until being told and constantly reassured that everything was okay now. Now all he could think about were just memories that would cross his mind about how he got to where he was now. The rest of his past was pushed to the back of his mind and he didn't need to worry about any of those memories anymore.

"I hate how you know me so well."

"But you still love me." 

"Debatable."

"Honey, how could you?" Akira faked hurt by grasping dramatically at his chest and his grip on Akechi's waist tightened.

"Oh, shut up." There was no bite to it but instead a soft affection in Akechi's voice. Trying to readjust, now that he obviously wasn't going to get any sleep, he moved to rest his head in between Akira's neck and shoulder, kissing the skin gently before nipping at it.

He heard Akira's breath hitch and smirked against his skin before letting out a small laugh that he tried to hide which, of course, didn't work. When he felt a hand come up and tug at his hair he nipped the same spot again before feeling the grip loosen and fingers weave through where they pulled.

"Are you leaving marks?" 

"Is that a problem?" Not that Akechi was actually leaving any. Yet.

"No." Akira smirked and went to remove his glasses and place them on the floor.

When Akechi felt Akira start to move again he planted all of his weight on top of him, absolutely refusing to move as the other sat up.

"You're really making this more difficult than it has to be."

"Are you calling me fat?" 

"Wha-no!"

"This is bullying, Kurusu." 

"And I'm the dramatic one?"

The couch was barely big enough for both of them but as soon as Akira sat with his back against the cushions on the arm of the couch and stretched his legs out, Akechi still not helping of course, it somehow felt smaller than when they had been laying down. Maybe it was because Akechi could easily use his position to his height advantage this way and Akira was just now realizing that.

Akechi lifted his head and sat up straight to look down at Akira. If he was trying to assert his dominance it was certainly working because the other felt a small spark of arousal shoot up his spine. Apparently, whatever he was feeling showed on his face and Akechi grinned at him, lifting a finger to tilt their chin up further.

"Like what you see, dear?" 

"You have absolutely no idea."

A soft look swept over Akechi's features and Akira felt himself falling deeper for his boyfriend, if that was even possible. The smirk that quickly replaced it, however, was not doing him any favors either.

"Kiss me you pretty idiot." 

"Is that how you talk to your boyfri-" A pair of lips pressed firmly against his own and he sighed into the kiss. Akechi definitely did not fondly roll his eyes before kissing him but that doesn't matter.

Akira felt a hand press against his heart and he knew from the other's reaction that Akechi knew exactly what he was doing to him. The other's hands moved to his shoulders to roughly push him down further across the arm of the couch, his head almost hanging off of it, and if he wasn't aroused before then he sure was now. The look Akechi was giving him was enough to make him melt against the couch, the sharp gaze and smirk almost being too much to handle.

One hand moved to grip his throat, the hold not too firm but also not too soft, just enough to show who was in control of the situation and Akira sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

Akechi rolled his hips forward and smiled at the moan he received in response. Lowering his head back to the other's neck, he nipped and sucked at his pulse point before feeling the other roll their hips upwards in response. If he tried hard enough there would be a bruise there tomorrow but it would be hard to cover up so he decided to have mercy. On Akira's neck at least.

"Akechi?" 

"Hm?" He was too busy moving to mark the other's shoulders and collar bones to give more of a response.

"You can leave marks on my neck today you know."

Akechi knew it was a Friday and marks were allowed over the weekend but, "If I left marks on your neck with the way I'm feeling right now there'd be no possible way for you to cover them all up. But I wonder how it would look to others if they saw you walk into work with them on Monday, hm?"

The next thing Akechi knew, he was flipped flat onto the couch, their bodies pressed tightly together, Akira's hands holding him down firmly by his waist. His boyfriend's tongue and mouth nipping and sucking at his neck in all the perfect ways that he couldn't prevent the moans from slipping past his lips, his breath quickening. He couldn't even close his legs to get friction with Akira kneeling between them so he repeated Akira's actions from earlier and thrust upwards, arousal shooting through his body at the contact and felt a gentle nip on his ear in return.

The way his body was starting to heat up even more felt both amazing and almost unbearable. With the combined heat radiating off of his heater of a boyfriend it was close to becoming too much, however, it was also something he was used to feeling. Relaxing, he felt himself sink a little further against the couch.

A hand reached up from behind his back to his head and pulled his hair roughly, enticing a long moan from him as Akira sucked yet another spot on his neck that was sure to bruise. Getting a mischievous glint in his eye, he sat back to smile at Akechi and stopped short as he felt his heart skip a beat. Akechi's skin was flushed from his cheeks to his shoulders, the white sweater he was wearing (that was also Akira's) exposed his shoulders and it was too tempting to lean back down and kiss them but he couldn't. He wasn't going to let his plan falter. He was on a mission.

"I know that look in your eyes." Akechi said as he tried to even out his breathing

"Hm? What look?" Akira asked with the smile never leaving his face.

"Don't you play dumb with me. I know you only have that look when you're up to something."

"Oh, this look?" The shit-eating grin on his face widened.

Akechi gave him a heatless glare but put up his guard, especially when Akira sat down on top of his waist, one leg hanging off the couch. For a second they just looked at each other. Akechi was silently daring him to make a move but the other only smiled sweetly.

"I know you're plotting something against me. I know you too well to think that look is simply innocent."

"I would never! Is it not common for me to just want to smile at the love of my life?"

"Not with that look it isn't." 

Akira leaned down quickly to pepper his lips and face with small kisses, catching the other off guard and getting a small laugh in response. Akechi wasn't giving up though, as he eyed the other in suspicion, only receiving another smile. However, his eyes widened slightly when he felt hands come up to his sides and he realized what the other was up to just seconds too late.

"Don't you dare, Kurusu-!" It was too late because he was at his boyfriend's mercy, the hands tickling and running along his sides relentlessly as he tried to push them away or catch them to make it stop. Akechi's laughter filled the air as he tried to get Akira to listen or even toss the other off but he was pinned firmly to the couch by the other's weight. Akira couldn't help but to smile and laugh a little himself when he was seeing the other laughing and smiling without restraint.

After a few more struggles to throw the other off, laughing so hard he could feel his sides start to hurt, Akechi managed to reach out and grab one of the traitorous hands by the wrist before eyeing the other with as much of a glare as he could muster. His chest heaving from trying to catch his breath, he went to grab the other hand only for Akira to catch his own at the same time, intertwining their fingers and pinning it to the couch beside his head. At this point, Akechi was just relieved to be able to get enough air back in his lungs to help stop the ache in his sides. For a few moments, Akechi focused on just being able to breathe and tried to even his breathing back out. Seeing as how Akira basically surrendered by letting himself get caught, Akechi slowly let go of his wrist while the culprit seemed to be calmer at the moment. Not certain for how long that would last, though.

Akechi's body was starting to feel too hot from tossing around on the couch but with the, now comforting, weight on top of him, also the source of his discomfort, he didn't really want to move and somehow provoke the other into another tickle attack. He'd probably accidentally knock the other off the couch. Not that they wouldn't deserve it at that point but that wasn't the issue. The issue was that he was hot, the body on top of him was too comfortable, and he was really struggling between getting up to be able to cool down, just throwing the other off and making a run for it to their room before he could get caught, or laying here and suffering at his own expense. He looked up at Akira and watched as a hand reached up to gently brush hair back from his forehead. All of a sudden, he was perfectly fine right where he was.

They were both still smiling, albeit one smugger than the other, as Akira leaned down to kiss his neck gently. Not too soon after, he felt more kisses being placed all over the rest of his neck, cheeks, and one more on his forehead before his boyfriend sat up. Akechi followed the soft look in his boyfriend's eye to the hand Akira was still pinning against the couch and let out a content sigh.

"I like the way your hands fit in mine. Kind of small but you could still beat my ass with them."

"Once again I thought you would stop after the romantic part and let it be. I was wrong."

"You should know what to expect by now, honey."

"And yet I always wonder why I, for some reason, expect differently."

"You still love me though." 

"I really, truly do, you insufferable thief."

"The only thing I'm a thief of now-"

"Akira Kurusu, I swear if you even think of finishing that sentence I will make you do the dishes for a week."

"..." 

"..." 

"..." 

"Don't-"

"Is stealing your heart." 

"You just couldn't help it, could you?"

"Mm, kiss me." Akira slowly closed the distance again to firmly press his lips against Akechi's.

Akechi whispered, their lips a breath's width apart, "You're still doing the dishes."

Akira laughed, kissing his cheeks once more before laying himself completely against the other. When they were this close he could hear the steady heartbeat in Akechi's chest. A reminder that Akechi was here, he was saved, that everything up to this point had been worth every second of the suffering, and Akira knew he would go through everything again if it meant he would be able to keep Akechi by his side. He sighed and smiled.

"I don't mind. I still get to wake up to you every day, kiss you, hold you, and tell you I love you."

"...As if I could stop myself from doing the same."

His eyes widened and he raised himself up on his elbows to look at Akechi, noticing how the other was turning slightly pink from the tips of his ears down to his neck and clearly avoiding any and all eye contact.

"Akechi?" 

Wow, the wall was suddenly looking really interesting to Akechi who would literally look at anything or anyone that wasn't his boyfriend.

"Akechi." 

Nope, still not looking.

"Goro, look at me." Oh, that was a pretty shade of red. 

Akechi finally made eye contact and Akira smiled.

"I love you." Akira said as he placed a small kiss on Akechi's lips.

"I love you too...even if you make me want to strangle you most days."

"Some days." 

"Most days." 

"Some days." 

"Most days."

"..." 

"..." 

"Some days." 

"Most days." 

Both of them stared at each other, waiting to see who would break first before they couldn't help it and both broke out in laughter. Being together, like this, were things that were just meant to be. And some things, such as their paths overlapping continuously to lead them to where they were now, were fated. Maybe, just maybe, Akechi would realize one day just how much he meant to Akira. Because he knew, even if it was the only thought without a doubt in his mind, that he would love Akira for the rest of his life. Little did he know, Akira had already been determined to do the same long, long ago.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed more domestic Shuake after reading through all of the ones I could find and decided they deserve all of the love and happiness in the world <3


End file.
